


Out of Our Control

by The-Winter-Maximoff (kindersuprisefics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I apologize for how long it's taken me to post somehing, I need the fluff the angst and the smut right now I'm sorry, I promise, M/M, Next fic will be romantic, and sudden development, cause I'm not good at slow development, i guess there's a bit of angst, if I made it any longer I would just be boringly dragging it out, not that theres any in this fic but it's coming I swear, theres more coming too, this is really short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindersuprisefics/pseuds/The-Winter-Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was something they held in both of their eyes. They don't understand it, but it's there and there's nothing either man can do about it."</p>
<p>They realized in this moment that they need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Our Control

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no post!! 
> 
> Here it is, the penultimate chapter before these two finally hook up. 
> 
> I know that was fast but trust me it won't be an easy thing for them to start. Lots of angst. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry this is short. It's just a prologue for more to come.
> 
> Also I have other upcoming fics, some will continue their early development, others will be post established z'challa, and one will be an AU fic I can't get out of my head! Also heads up for other ships to be written by me! Here's a hint: they're both marvel!

How is does someone react to finding themselves in hell? 

Do they cry? Do they scream? 

What ever it was, Zemo was too tired to do anything. He could slowly feel himself withering away every day. 

His days were so empty now. For the majority of it he was alone in his cell.   
In the early morning he was brought food, around noon he was escorted to an area where he had more room to stretch, read for a while if he wanted to, as well as an attached bathroom, and then after lunch and dinner he was back in his cell for what felt like years. 

T'challa doesn't visit him anymore. They haven't spoken since their argument days ago. 

The guards who supervised him did not talk to him, and he didn't feel the need to try and converse with them. 

Zemo was alone with his mind and every second of life drew him closer to insanity. 

His mind was the cruelest thing he knew. He had no good things to tell himself. Only painful memories and regrets. 

He dreamed of his family constantly, his heart ached every minute as he yearned for them. 

 

T'challa threw himself into his work and his kingdom. 

When he wasn't dealing with political matters he was in the labs working vigorously on his personal mission. 

He made a promise and he intended on keeping it. No matter how long it took him to help Bucky Barnes. 

He tries not to think about the past few days often. If he began regretting his choices it would only lead him into a habit of doing so. 

T'challa doesn't regret taking in Zemo. He doesn't regret ever thinking he could save a broken man. But what he does regret is thinking that doing this would save himself. 

He misses his father every day and no matter how hard he tried, the overwhelming feeling of being a king would never go away. Even when he was constantly reassured he was doing well.

T'challa wants to think he's making his father proud. He wants to know that he's a good leader for Wakanda, but he's so worried that he's not ready. 

No matter if he is or not, T'challa has to be ready to make these kinds of decisions now. He needs to be able to take care of his country, to be a leader. He can't hesitate, and he can't be distracted. 

And with the current situation he's gotten himself into, it was easy to become distracted. Even while on this small break from him, he'll think about him without even realizing it. 

He was sitting in the lab, looking over a blueprint for a new machine he was building, he needed to make sure it wouldn't accidentally destroy the mind while infiltrating memories. 

It was possible to eradicate the effects of brainwashing through the reconstruction or removal of memories. Not to mention it would give someone the complete power to manipulate the mind. There was so many things one could do with this kind of technology. 

One could be used to study mental disorders.   
It could be used for therapy, to let one see what another was suffering from, and to see how to fix it. 

‘Maybe it could even make him happy again’ 

T'challa blinks slowly with the realization of his subconscious’ focus. 

He still wanted to help Helmut Zemo. 

Even if the man himself didn't want it. 

 

As more days passed, the days that felt like years were becoming weeks that felt like decades. 

Zemo was beginning to understand why he felt so empty. 

He was lonely. 

This was not something he had ever expected to feel here. He was already generally lonely, but that loneliness was beginning to fade. This was completely different. 

Zemo was dreaming less and now he had begun day dreaming. His mind wandered to the possibilities of someone bursting into the room, filling his life with some kind of interaction. 

At first he half expected to picture his wife, but lately his mind had been surprising him in such strange ways. 

Zemo would stare at the door, imagining T'challa opening it, that kind, stupid smile on his even more stupid, handsome face. 

Helmut Zemo has decided to hate himself for these thoughts, he felt sick and disgusting for thinking about a man, who probably hates him by now, every single day. 

‘What is wrong with you?! You should be thinking of them!’ 

But never the less, even with his self rebuking, his mind still seemed to focus on T'challa. 

He often tells himself of how pathetic this was, he wasn't some lovesick school girl. 

Wait. 

‘Who said I liked him?’ 

Zemo throws up after an hour of letting this overwhelm him. 

 

T'challa wasn't busy today. 

In fact this was the first day in weeks he didn't find himself drowning in things to do.

T'challa doesn't feel tired today, he feels refreshed and calm. He wakes up, enjoys breakfast, and genuinely relaxes in this quiet morning. 

That's when he thinks of him again. 

The young king feels his heart beat faster as his mind held the image of that tired and sad face. 

He doesn't like how his thoughts lingered on the Sokovian man. He tries to brush them away, push down the confusing thoughts to the farthest point of his mind. 

No matter how hard he tried though the thoughts would always come back mere moments later. 

Helmut Zemo.

Helmut Zemo. 

Helmut Zemo. 

The man was no where near him and he was already driving T'challa insane. 

There was only one solution to his problem. He needed to see him immediately. 

 

As T'challa finds himself heading to his prisoner, Zemo finds himself staring at the wall longingly. Their hearts both held the same heaviness, their minds both clouded with the same confusion. 

There was a strange pull that they both felt tugging them in an unknown direction. For Zemo, it pulled him towards the door, and for T'challa, it pulled him to where Zemo was being kept. 

This was wrong. 

What ever it was that drove them to feel this way, it wasn't right. They both knew this, yet it didn't change anything. 

T'challa opens the door and Zemo is standing from where he once sat in waiting. 

Their eyes meet in a hesitant gaze, it was almost as if they were staring into each others souls.   
They both understood each other in this moment. 

Zemo can feel his heart exploding in his chest, he feels frozen in time, unable to move or speak, the words scrambled in his head. 

T'challa swallows nervously, he's tense upon entering the room, it was almost as if he had forgotten why he even came in here. He blinks rapidly as he hastily thinks of something to say. 

“Helmut Zemo.” 

These are the only words that come to his mind, the man in return blinks at him, Zemo feels something odd upon hearing his name come from T'challa. 

“King T'challa.” He replies, and what shocks T'challa the most, is that Zemo smiles. It's a small smile, one that's gone as soon as it appears, but still, it's not a sight T'challa will be forgetting soon. 

 

They don't remember moving but suddenly there they are right in front of each other, looking into each others eyes. 

For once T'challa understands completely what Zemo's eyes are trying to tell him. 

‘I missed you.’ 

It was something they held in both of their eyes. They don't understand it, but it's there and there's nothing either man can do about it. 

 

This was the beginning of something that was about to grow between them. This was the moment where a new connection was born. 

 

This was the moment where T'challa and Helmut Zemo began down a road that would lead them to falling in love. 

 

And neither of them would ever regret it.


End file.
